


The One That Got Away

by Weirdchick (weirdchick)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdchick/pseuds/Weirdchick
Summary: Eu te amo" Jisoo cobriu Lisa com beijos de amor. "Eu sempre vou amar você"Lisa saiu da cama e rapidamente correu até sua câmera nova em cima da escrivaninha de Jisoo.Com a câmera apontada para o rosto da mulher mais velha, Lisa pediu educadamente que Jisoo repetisse isso."Eu. Amo você." Jisoo acenou para a câmera e fez corações com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu sempre vou te amar"A tailandesa sorriu e beijou a garota nos lábios, rapidamente descartou a câmera ainda ligada que agora estava apenas gravando o áudio.No final da gravação estava as confissões das duas amantes.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uma história em Português baseada na música: O Que Se Afastou, da Katy Perry.
> 
> Se você for ler isso em outro idioma, possivelmente terá MUITOS erros de tradução, então peço desculpas desde já.

_Lisa olhou com carinho para sua namorada adormecida ao seu lado. O corpo da garota ainda estava quente e suado, como atividades anteriores foram incríveis._

_Em um movimento quase silencioso Lisa escorregou da cama, o vento frio da madrugada arrepiou seu corpo antes quente. Ela fez um caminho silencioso até a janela. Sua cartela de cigarros ainda estava disponível no batente; Jisoo deve ter tentando jogar fora, de novo._

_A tailandesa apenas fingiu que não havia visto o ato de proteção de sua namorada, mas decidiu que não tiraria o gosto da vitória da garota. Jogou os cigarros no lixo e caminhou até a gaveta do grande armário da namorada, para conseguir algumas roupas. Ela vestiu uma cueca Boxer e uma camisa de grande dimensões, e também tirou algo parecido para Jisoo; já que ela costumava sentir frio durante o sono._

_Com muito cuidado, ela vestiu a garota parando apenas para admirar as marcas de amor no pescoço da mais velha. "Eu amo você" ela sussurrou antes de beijar a testa da coreana, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar uma mão quente agarrou seu pulso. "Se você me amasse, me esquentaria numa noite tão fria"_

_A garota mais nova sorriu quando sua namorada fez beicinho, ela não resistir a isso. "Sim bebê, eu estava apenas indo ao banheiro"_

_Jisoo suspirou feliz, então olhou para seu corpo vestido. "Você me vestiu de novo" Lisa bateu com a ponta do dedo na testa na coreana. "Você sempre rouba o cobertor todo para você durante a noite, então imaginei que seria frio"_

_"Obrigada, minha princesa" Jisoo puxou o corpo de Lisa para debaixo dos lençóis. Os braços quentes de Jisoo envolveram o corpo magro de Lisa, esquentando-se automaticamente. "Você realmente precisa ir ao banheiro, ou era uma desculpa estúpida para ligar para sua amante?"_

_Lisa sorriu e beijou os lábios de coração de sua namorada. "Querida, você é a amante" ela brincou, "Na verdade, eu ia apenas pegar alguns cigarros com Chaeng no quarto ao lado."_

_A mais velha então fingiu seriedade, "Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fuma, aquilo estraga seus pulmões e te deixa fedendo." Foi a vez da Lisa fazer beicinho. "Você acha que eu cheiro mal?"_

_Jisoo olhou nos olhos de Lisa e depois beijou seus lábios machucados. "Eu não disse isso jagiya, apenas disse que você fede após fumar"_

_"Primeiro você me acusa de traição, depois me chama de fedorenta? Você está passando dos limites" Lisa enterra o pescoço na curva do pescoço de sua namorada, ocasionalmente pressionado e deixando mordidas na pele branca da garota._

_Jisoo sabia que já estava marcado com hematomas amorosos, mas ela não podia deixar piorar a situação com essa nova rodada de amassos. "Pare de deixar marcas no meu pescoço." A vibração de risada de Lisa arrepiou os por Jisoo, "Do que você está rindo?"_

_"Apenas lembrei de quando Jennie me acusou de machucar você" Ela riu sozinha com as lembranças da melhor amiga com um olhar curioso. "Sim, consigo lembrar do rosto de Chaeng, ela realmente acreditou", Jisoo acompanhou a risada da namorada._

_"Sinto saudades do nosso esquilo inocente," Lisa se moveu para olhar o rosto de sua namorada, "Jennie tirou a inocência do nosso bebê", uma tailandesa reclamou._

_Jisoo se arrastou para deitar no peito da namorada, travando linhas imaginárias sob a camisa da mais nova. "Bem, não foi o que Jennie disse,"_

_Lisa fez uma cara de nojo, e Jisoo sorriu, "Ugh, nós devíamos parar de falar sobre isso, é nojento."_

_Elas fizeram silêncio por um momento._

_"Eu te amo" Jisoo cobriu Lisa com beijos de amor. "Eu sempre vou amar você"_

_Lisa saiu da cama e rapidamente correu até sua câmera nova em cima da escrivaninha de Jisoo._

_Com a câmera apontada para o rosto da mulher mais velha, Lisa pediu educadamente que Jisoo repetisse isso._

_"Eu. Amo você." Jisoo acenou para a câmera e fez corações com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu sempre vou te amar"_

_A tailandesa sorriu e beijou a garota nos lábios, rapidamente descartou a câmera ainda ligada que agora estava apenas gravando o áudio._

_No final da gravação estava como confissões das duas amantes._

…

A gravação terminou. 

Ela olhou novamente para a pequena tela do computador, como lágrimas lentamente descendo em seu rosto enquanto ela assistia novamente a filmagem de tela velha. 

_Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota._

Inconscientemente, uma garota acariciou com carinho a marca da infelicidade tatuada em seu pulso, já estava desbotada; Lisa nunca teve coragem de retocar ou remover uma maldita tatuagem.

Lisa enxugou como lacrimejamento quando a porta sendo aberta, logo uma criança correu para sua cama e Lisa a ascender. 

"Por favor me salve! Eomma está tentando me alimentar com abacates!" A garotinha chorou no colo da mulher, Lisa não pôde evitar sorrir para a menina com olhos de gato. Quando não normalizada uma resposta da garota mais velha, uma garotinha colocada como minúsculas mãos nas bochechas da tailandesa, "Você não está preocupada com eomma me alimentando com abacates?" 

Lisa riu e tirou as mãos minúsculas de sua bochecha, logo beijando a palma de uma delas, "Sua mãe está apenas tentando atender-la saudável, Sarang" 

A pequena Sarang fez uma careta para uma mulher, Lisa achava muito fofo, "Mamãe Chaeng é saudável e não precisa comer abacates" 

"Bem Sarang, acho que você deve perguntar isso a sua mãe, e não a mim" 

Antes que a menina pudesse responder, a porta foi brutalmente aberta por uma mamãe com raiva. Sarang e Lisa congelaram automaticamente quando uma mulher que também tinha olhos de gato andou na direção delas. 

"Eu disse para você não correr, eu não disse?" A mulher olhou friamente entre Lisa e a garota, que estava abraçadas como se suas vidas dependessem disso. "Você correu como escadas tão rapidamente que eu não consegui te acompanhar! Você poderia ter se machucado!" 

A menina fez beicinho e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, estava obviamente abalada pelo tom de voz de sua mãe, depois de alguns minutos a menina desabou em lágrimas. 

Jennie rapidamente se aproximou da cama e pegou uma filha dos braços de Lisa, uma raiva foi substituída pela preocupação de Jennie em ter sido rude com sua filha. 

Lisa assistiu sua melhor amiga embalsamar e consolar a menina de quatro anos até que ela dormisse. Uma pontada de ciúme atravessou seu peito. Lisa tinha inveja da felicidade de sua amiga. 

"Você se importa em olhar Sarang por alguns minutos? Ela realmente fez uma bagunça com aqueles ábacos, eu preciso limpar tudo antes que Rosie chegue" Jennie pediu com os olhos meigos. 

Uma tailandesa sorriu e se retirou do laptop para que Jennie pudesse colocar uma criança na cama. Sarang logo se agarrou na coisa mais próxima que ela conseguiu, o moletom preferido de Lisa. Jennie sorriu instintivamente para a bebê com o moletom. 

… 

Sem dia seguinte

"Sarang me disse que você estava chorando, o que houve?" Chaeyoung perguntou quando elas entraram no Mustang recém reformado de Lisa. 

Ao resultado de responder sua melhor amiga, Lisa apenas ligou o rádio enquanto saia da garagem da casa de Chaeng e Jennie. 

Chaeyoung franziu a testa quando não obteve resposta, Lisa claramente não queria falar sobre isso. "Você não falou durante o jantar todo, nem quando Sarang tentou iniciar uma guerra de comida contra você" 

Lisa apenas aumentou o som da rádio, ignorando novamente sua melhor amiga. 

Rosé odiava ver sua melhor amiga assim, Lisa não havia superado seu antigo amor mesmo depois de cinco anos. 

"Você pode falar comigo quando estiver sentindo bem para compartilhar." 

"Obrigada Rosie Poop"

Lisa passou o dia editando fotos, e acredite ou não, isso foi uma distração única para que ela não quebrasse durante o dia. Ela não se recusou a falar com Chaeng ou com qualquer um que pretendia iniciar uma conversa com ela, fazendo com que o seu dia fosse completamente solitário, com exceção das fantasmas que a seguiam. 

Conforme as horas passaram rápido, e logo chegou ao final. Era hora de ir pra casa. 

Alguns dos amigos de Lisa a convidaram para comemorar o aniversário de um dos integrantes da equipe fotográfica, mas a garota gentilmente recusou, dizendo que teria que buscar Chaeyoung no trabalho. 

Mentira

Nas sextas, Chaeyoung saia antes do meio-dia para buscar sua filha na creche, e depois ia para casa para almoçar com Jennie. 

Essa era apenas uma desculpa de Lisa para que ela não precisasse ficar com os amigos. Afinal, também eram os amigos de Jisoo, e Lisa não estava nada afim de lembrar da garota em alguma festa de seus amigos; não depois do que ela fez com ela. 

…

Lisa entrou em seu carro e suspirou tristemente, era uma rotina degradante e um ciclo infinito.

Primeiro, ela ligaria o aquecedor do carro em dias frios, e o ar condicionado em dias quentes. 

Segundo, ela ligaria o som e colocaria as mesmas músicas, cantadas por uma certa cantora que havia despedaçado seu coração. 

Terceiro, ela choraria um pouco e depois comeria uma barra do seu chocolate favorito. (Jennie não deixava Sarang andar no carro de Lisa porque o veículo sempre estava cheio de doces)

Quarto, ela iria para casa e tomaria banho, comeria e iria para seu quarto; evitando novamente as pessoas de sua família. 

E por último, Lisa subiria para o telhado e beberia tudo o que poderia, choraria e ficaria a madrugada relembrando de seus bons momentos.

E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. 

…

Já passava das duas horas da manhã quando Lisa gozava que estava saciada de sua bebedeira, estava realmente muito frio. 

Ela rapidamente entrou no seu quarto pela janela, e depois a fechou; toma essa vento frio. Cambaleando, ela meio que se jogou na cama, ela estava tão cansada. 

Cansada de ainda ter seu coração preso num amor falho e mentiroso, criado e cultivado em sua cabeça idiota. 

Não que o amor dela e de Jisoo fosse mentiroso, ou enganoso; elas realmente se amaram. Bem, Lisa sempre acreditou que sim.

Lisa se alinhou embaixo dos lençóis e tentou não buscar um motivo para ter seu coração quebrado por sua ex amante. Até hoje Lisa não sabia o que tinha motivado Jisoo a terminar o relacionamento, qual é, elas se amavam. Elas até fizeram tatuagens iguais no aniversário de 18 anos de Lisa!

_"O que você acha de coelhos e tartarugas?" Jisoo picado._

A garota olhou para seu pulso, o pequeno coelho tartaruga ainda estava lá, desbotado, mas ainda estava lá.

"Jennie disse que você removeu a sua tatuagem" Lisa sussurrou para si mesma, lágrimas brotaram eu seus olhos. 

…

Graças a sua alta tolerância ao álcool, Lisa não acordou com ressaca. Viva! Uma coisa boa, pelo menos. O quarto ainda estava escuro como antes, mas ainda era agradável, se Lisa se esticasse um pouco e visse como horas, ela poderia pensar em dormir novamente.

Antes que ela pudesse verificar como horas, a porta foi aberta brutalmente por alguém baixo e animado. A figura baixa correu até a cama e subiu com determinação. "Bom dia mamãe Rosie!" A menina gritou, e Lisa a olhou confusa. "Ei! Você não é a minha mamãe Rosie!" 

"Não Sarang, eu não sou" Lisa apertou as bochechas do filhote, "Você se enganou novamente com as portas? Sabe, você poderia apenas pedir para sua mãe Chaeng colocar adesivos para que você quer saber qual é o quarto da tia Lisa e qual é o das suas mães " 

A menina ficou obviamente irritada com uma acusação de que ela poderia ter confundido (novamente) o quarto de suas mães com o de Lisa. 

"Não foi isso o que aconteceu!" Sarang resmungou. 

"Então me conte o que aconteceu, mas antes", Lisa se nervou e bocejou. "Vamos escovar os dentes e preparar um café da manhã para nós"

…

Depois de ajudar Sarang com a escovação dental, Lisa deixou que a menina trouxesse seus brinquedos para a área segura da cozinha para que ela pudesse também supervisionar a criança enquanto cozinhava. 

Mas aparentemente, Sarang não estava nem um pouco interessado em seus brinquedos; ao ocorrer disso ela apenas começou a contar sobre a pequena discussão que suas mães tiveram durante a noite. 

"Eomma Nini e mamãe Chaeng brigaram porque eomma Nini comentou que elas foram convidadas para ir a um lugar e disse que queria ir e me deixar com você, mas mamãe Chaeng ficou irritada e disse que aquilo era como traição", Sarang parou, "E eu sei lá o que significa isso .. Então, o que aconteceu foi isso "

Lisa absorveu brevemente o que acabara de escutar. "Sim, mas o que isso tem havido com você invadido o meu quarto?" 

"Eu também ouvi eomma urso dizendo para mamãe esquilo que ela não dormiria com ela, porque ela estava sendo egoísta. Pensei que ela viria dormir com você" Sarang apenas disse, então sua barriguinha roncou e ela sorriu. "Eu também não sei o que 'egoísta' significa"

Lisa achou estranho, não era comum que Rosé e Jennie brigassem. E ainda era mais estranho, o fato de que Jennie fez sua amada esposa supostamente ir dormir em seu quarto.

A fotógrafa preparada Sarang a se sentar na cadeira alta e depois se sentou ao seu lado. Ela deslizou uma tigela de frutas para uma pequena e se sentou ao lado com um prato com waffles.

Sarang agradeceu educadamente pela refeição e Lisa entregou a ela o seu Hashi infantil rosa. Lisa observou Sarang espetar a fatia de banana sem piedade e levar a boca para uma mastigação fofa, um filhote de esquilo dançou feliz com o gosto.

Elas comeram em silêncio, até que escutaram passos preguiçosos, então Jennie apareceu na cozinha com o cabelo preso e uma roupa confortável, sua aparência não era boa; parecia que a mulher não havia dormido muito. "Bom dia querida" ela beijou a bochecha da criança que mastigava, "bom dia Lisa" ela também beijou a bochecha da fotógrafa.

"Bom dia omma" Sarang respondeu com a boca cheia, Jennie sorri e beija a outra bochecha cheia da menina. "Onde está uma mamãe Chaeng?" A criança perguntou depois de engolir. 

Jennie começou a preparar seu próprio café da manhã, "Sua mãe está na casa da tia Alice, ela estará de volta antes do almoço" a criança acenou

"Ela prometeu que iria me levar para a casa da tia Dahyun hoje! É o aniversário do cachorro da Yuki" Sarang faz beicinho e Lisa se pergunta porque Dahyun deixou que Sana adotasse um cachorro para Yuki. 

A coreana suspirou e engoliu o pão antes de responder, "Prometo que mamãe Chaeng estará em casa antes do almoço, então você poderá ir a casa de Yuki" 

Sarang sorriu para sua mãe e se ergueu na cadeira, então Jennie a pegou no colo e depois a deixou para que ela pudesse correr / perseguir Kuma e Hank para brincar. 

Lisa se prepara para lavar a louça e limpar a bagunça que a criança fez. 

"Eu preciso te pedir um favor, Lisa" Jennie disse baixinho, como se tivesse com vergonha de dizer em voz alta. Lisa cantarolou em resposta, então Jennie continuou. "Preciso que você fique com Sarang durante a noite" 

A fotógrafa então se virou para encarar Jennie e se apoiou no balcão ao lado da pia, enxugando a mão com um pano. 

Jennie olhou para a própria comida. "Nós queríamos levar Sarang conosco, mas ela não vai gostar de estar cercada de fotógrafos e intrometidos." 

E foi aí que Lisa ficou confusa, porque Chaeng e Jennie iriam um lugar onde estariam expostos à imprensa? Isso é totalmente contra uma conduta delas. Jennie sempre parecia incomodada em frente às câmeras quando acompanhava a esposa nas premiações de música. 

E pelo o que Sarang disse, Jennie e Chaeyoung brigaram por esse motivo. 

O que está realmente acontecendo? 

A coreana parecia ver a curiosidade no rosto de Lisa, então ela continuou a falar. "Nós… nós vamos à estreia de Jisoo"

Kim Jisoo, sua ex namorada. Kim Jisoo uma irmã de Jennie. Kim Jisoo a atriz que teve seu merecido reconhecimento. Kim Jisoo, uma pessoa que quebrou seu coração. 

O mundo de Lisa parecia tão ruim de repente.

Então foi por isso que Jennie e Chaeyoung brigaram, sua melhor amiga sempre esteve ao seu lado desde que Jisoo partiu; e Jennie ficou ao lado de sua irmã mais velha. 

"Tudo bem, eu busco ela na casa de Satang" Lisa murmurou. 

"Eu sinto muito-" Jennie começou.

"Você não precisa se desculpar Jennie, afinal, ela é sua irmã" Lisa sorriu e subiu para seu quarto.

…

Como prometido, Chaeyoung chegou antes do almoço, e mesmo que estava com uma carranca no rosto ela não deixou que isso afetasse o humor elétrico de sua filha. 

Depois que Jennie saiu para buscar seu vestido e o traje de Chaeyoung na lavanderia, a australiana foi imediatamente tentar de desculpa com Lisa. A tailandesa cortou Chaeyoung e disse que elas não precisavam aquela conversa e que não queria ouvir mais nada sobre aquilo. 

Lisa estava visivelmente abalada. 

Deitada na cama como uma estrela do mar, ela pôde escutar Chaeng instruindo Sarang sobre bom comportamento e a fez prometer que ela seria uma boa menina.

"Agora vá se despedir da tia Lisa" Chaeng disse, já abrindo a porta. 

Lisa se sentou à beira da cama e esperou uma criança correr para seus braços. 

"Mamãe disse que você vai me buscar mais tarde" Lisa beijou a bochecha da menina. "Ela me deixou levar o bebê Hank para brincar com Ari (cachorro da Yuki)" 

Lisa olhou para Chaeng, tentando saber se ela dizia a verdade. 

"Vou buscar você às 20:00, se comporte e cuide bem de Hank" Lisa disse e afagou a cabeça da menina. "E não brigue com Yuki" 

"Sim, sim" Sarang resmungou e foi até sua mãe, que já tinha as chaves do carro e a coleira de Hank nas mãos. 

Chaeyoung entregou uma coleira para Sarang. "Segure firme Aang, ele é meio desobediente às vezes" 

Lisa sorriu com o apelido de Sarang, uma grande referência do amor dela e de Chaeyoung por Avatar. 

…

Lisa saiu de casa às 19:45, Jennie e Chaeyoung recebida saído mais cedo para evitar atrasos e mesmo que não precisasse, ganhar dinheiro para Lisa comprar o jantar. 

Chegando na casa dos Kim / Minatozaki, Lisa apertou a campainha e não ficou nada surpresa quando a pequena Yuki abriu a porta. "Tia Lisa!

Lisa sorriu e abraçou uma pequena criança, avistando uma outra criança correndo para ela. A fotógrafa podia escutar os latidos dos filhotes dentro da casa, e a risada de Sana mais ao fundo; e consequentemente poderia escutar sua amiga repreender a esposa. 

"Omma! Okasan! Lisa Unnie está aqui!"

Quando as crianças levaram para dentro, ela foi finalmente recebida por Sana e Dahyun. 

"Lisa-ya!" Sana gritou e abraçou a tailandesa com força. "Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo você, por onde você andou?" 

Lisa abraçou Dahyun em seguida, ela goza falta de sua amiga. 

"Eu andei ocupada com o trabalho" a fotógrafa explicou.

Dahyun e Sana puxaram Lisa para uma sala para que elas pudessem conversar e relembrar do ensino médio, onde todas elas fizeram parte de um grande clube lésbico durante os quatro anos. 

Elas jantaram juntas e riram das duas crianças brincando com os filhotinhos, no início era fofo porque Sarang e Yuki agiam como uma família, mas depois ficou estranho quando elas configuraram um competir para saber qual 'filho' era o mais inteligente.

Uma velha lembrança de quando ela e Jisoo planejavam a vida futurística delas passou em sua cabeça.

Lisa observou a pequena Yuki beijar como bochechas de Sarang depois de pedir desculpas por ter dito que Hank era feio. É estranho ver Sarang tão tímida, aquela menina era literalmente a criança mais ousada que Lisa teve em sua vida. 

Naquele dia, Dahyun; Sana; Chaeng (elas ligaram para ela) e Lisa fez uma aposta sobre o futuro das duas crianças. Sana e Chaeng apostam que Yuki e Sarang irão se apaixonar no futuro (basicamente revivendo a história amorosa de Sana e Dahyun, que se amavam desde a infância) e Dahyun e Lisa apostam que elas serão apenas melhores amigas.

Spoiler de um futuro muito distante: Sana e Chaeyoung ganham a aposta.

…

Era quase uma hora da manhã quando Lisa colocou a criança na cadeirinha de segurança e o filhote no banco da frente, Hank era obediente e ficava feliz em ir no banco do motorista.

Elas passaram da hora, foi culpa de Sana e suas histórias constrangedoras sobre Dahyun cuidando de Yuki. 

Lisa se sentou no banco da frente e deitou a cabeça na janela, ela então ligou o rádio baixinho, apenas para escutar aquela voz novamente.

Hank olhou com curiosidade. 

Verificando o celular, ela viu como mensagens de seus colegas de trabalho a chamando para sair. Ela guardou o celular e ligou o carro para ir para casa. 

…

Lisa abriu a porta de trás do carro e colocado cautelosamente Sarang em seu colo, depois de pegar a coleira de Hank, ela trancou o Mustang e foi para casa. 

A fotógrafa suas próprias chaves para abrir uma porta. Lisa entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela, se certificando de que estava bem trancada. Ela podia escutar a voz de sua melhor amiga, estava provavelmente na cozinha. 

Hank correu para dentro, feliz que estava finalmente livre de sua coleira.

"Estou em casa" Lisa disse em voz alta, suficiente para que os que estavam escutarem. 

Não houve resposta imediata, então ela caminhou até a cozinha. 

Não pode ser.

Lisa não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Jennie e Chaeng estavam sentadas lado a lado na ilha da cozinha, ainda com as roupas em que saíram; e em pé estava uma mulher, uma mulher muito familiar. 

Sarang choramingou no colo de Lisa e então todos na cozinha olharam para ela, e parecia que o pior pesadelo de Lisa havia se tornado realidade. 

"L-Lisa! Não ouvimos você chegar!" Jennie gaguejou. 

O coração de Lisa parecia querer sair de seu corpo, seu corpo paralisou e ela não aprovar nenhuma palavra. 

E então depois de muitos anos, Lisa finalmente escutou a voz que tanto queria escutar. 

"Esta é a pequena Sarang?" Jisoo escolher, escolher para a garota no colo de sua ex-amante. 

A raiva subiu à cabeça da fotógrafa, depois de todos esses anos essa é a primeira coisa que pergunta. 

Chaeng sorriu nervosamente e tentou cortar a tensão. "Sim, é o nosso bebê avatar", ela então olhou para a mulher que segurava sua filha, ela parecia machucada. 

Jennie limpou a garganta e então disse: "Jisoo passará alguns dias conosco, espero que não se importe"

Lisa queria zombar do que Jennie acabara de dizer, mas ela não podia ser rude. Ela não disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu daquele lugar. 

Chaeng subiu como escadas atrás dela, tentando se desculpar com o que havia acontecido; mas Lisa estava sem paciência; os olhos da tailandesa já estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela sabia que iria desabar a qualquer momento. 

"Lisa, por favor" Chaeng sussurrou, tentando alcançar o braço de Lisa. 

Sarang resmungou e choramingou quando Lisa a deixou na cama, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. 

"Lisa!" Rosé chamou mais uma vez, e então Lisa olhou com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Elas caminharam para o quarto da juntas tailandesa. 

"Vou voltar para o meu apartamento amanhã depois que formos à missa" Lisa disse enquanto tirava suas roupas e procurava um pijama. "Jisoo pode ficar nesse quarto" 

"Qual é Lisa, você sabe que temos mais de um quarto de hóspedes" Chaeng tentou. "E você não vai no seu apartamento desde que…" ela não conseguiu completar. 

"Desde o que Chaeng? Desde quando você me encontrou bêbada e deprimida no quarto? Sim, obrigada por lembrar." Lisa zombou e entrou embaixo das cobertas grossas. 

Chaeyoung começou a chorar, ela com certeza se sentia culpada por isso. 

Lisa conhecia sua melhor amiga. "Eu não culpo você, nem Jennie…" um suspiro e uma fungada de Chaeng. "Eu não queria ser rude, só é muito difícil ver ela depois de…" 

"De tudo o que ela fez com você" Chaeng completou. "Eu entendo… mas você não precisa se mudar; nós gostamos de você aqui" 

As duas melhores amigas agora estavam deitadas lado a lado. "Está tudo bem Chaeng, já era a hora de fazer isso de qualquer maneira… tá na hora de voltar a ser adulta."

Depois que Chaeng foi para seu quarto, Lisa chorou durante a noite toda. 

Por que Jisoo tinha que voltar?

…

Cerca de 5:45 da manhã de domingo. 

Lisa desceu as escadas lentamente, tentando absorver o som do ambiente do andar debaixo. Ela só conseguiu escutar o barulho da frigideira chiando e sentir o cheiro do bacon sendo frito. 

Ela deslizou lentamente para a cozinha, tentando identificar qual Kim estava na cozinha. 

Por sorte não era nenhuma Kim, e sim uma Parque sonolenta com uma criança de quatro anos anos enrolada em seu pescoço. Chaeyoung segurava a filha com um braço enquanto mexia a panela com a outra. 

Rosé se virou quando Lisa soltou uma risada baixa. "Porque Sarang está aqui?" 

"Ela disse que participar da nossa tradição nos domingos, mas ela dormiu assim que chegamos na cozinha" 

Lisa sorriu. Ela e Chaeng adquirido adquirido uma rotina durante as manhãs de domingo; elas acordavam antes das seis e conversam enquanto preparam café da manhã antes de irem para a missa. E é claro que Sarang sempre queria estar por perto. 

A criança com pijama de porquinho se mexeu e se aconchegou mais no pescoço de sua mãe, quase a impedindo de respirar. Ela se afastou do fogão e Lisa assumiu uma preparação do café da manhã.

Elas tomam café juntas, Sarang ainda roncando baixo no colo da mulher loira.

Enquanto irmãs Kim desceram por volta das 7:15, Sarang já estava comendo suas frutas e tomando seu leite com morango. 

Jennie apareceu na cozinha e beijou a bochecha de Lisa; em seguida beijou os lábios de sua esposa e a testa da filha, que estava com um bigode de leite muito fofo. 

"Bom dia omma! Bom dia Jisoo Unnie!" A criança ainda se recusava a chamar Jisoo de tia, afinal elas só se viram uma vez. 

Um modelo se sentou ao lado de sua esposa e Sarang pulou para seu colo, deixando Chaeyoung comer em paz. 

Os olhos de Lisa nunca embalados o prato de comida, nem mesmo quando uma cadeira ao seu lado foi preenchido pela sua ex-namorada.

…

Jennie queria que elas fossem para a igreja em apenas um carro, Lisa era totalmente contra a ideia de passar mais de quinze minutos trancada em um carro com sua ex. 

Então, Lisa mentiu dizendo que ela precisaria ir em seu próprio carro pois teria que ir limpar seu apartamento para a mudança mais tarde. E isso obviamente gerou outra discussão (Jisoo nunca dizia nenhuma palavra, e Lisa preferia assim), já que Jennie e Satang não queriam que Lisa se mudasse para seu apartamento.

Elas estavam na porta da igreja, esperando a hora de entrar e marcar seus lugares. 

Por coincidência (ou não), a família Kim / Minatozaki também estava lá. Para falar a verdade, eles sempre estavam, levando em conta que Dahyun era fiel ao compromisso de ir todos os domingos; assim como Chaeyoung.

"Você vai entrar hoje, Lisa?" Sana perguntou brincalhona, ela sempre fez a mesma pergunta. 

Lisa bateu os cílios e sorriu. "Hoje não Shy Shy, quem sabe na próxima, hein?" 

"Você sempre diz isso, tia Lisa!" Yuki disse com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

Era verdade o que Yuki dizia. Lisa era budista, então todas as vezes que ela acompanhava sua melhor amiga na missa, ela nunca passava da porta. Ela geralmente ficava esperando sozinha nos degraus, isso quando ela não tinha uma companhia de Sarang e Yuki (que se sentiam entediadas e fugiam para Lisa).

Quando o sino bateu dando início a missa, Lisa puxou a manga da blusa de Jennie, que olhou para ela com olhos inocentes. 

"Como você se sente sabendo que roubou a pureza do meu bebê Chaeng?" Ela começou. "Você se sente bem entrando num lugar sagrado sabendo que você foi a culpada do desvio do caminho de Chaeyoung para a salvação?" 

Então ela olhou para Sana, que tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. "E você Sattang? Capturando o coração do pequeno Dubu e a desviando do caminho correto! E ainda entrando nesse lugar sem culpa" Sana riu alto. 

Jennie então riu junto com Sana, suas esposas estavam obviamente emburradas. "Sim Lisa, você fala isso todos os domingos. Pare de ser implicante!" Rosé tentou parecer séria, mas ela estava se divertindo com a infantilidade de sua melhor amiga. 

Quando as pessoas desenvolveram a chegar, Dahyun decidiu que era melhor elas entrarem. Lisa se afastou e observou de longe. Chaeyoung segurava a mão de Jennie e a tranquilizava, Jennie realmente não gostava de igrejas. Sana e Dahyun entraram rindo, ainda sobre a piada de Lisa. 

Yuki e Sarang estavam de mãos dadas, a última também segurava a mão da mulher que Lisa havia esquecido que estava com elas. Ela ainda consegue escutar Sarang dizer à Jisoo que Lisa era a pessoa mais conhecida que ela tinha conhecido. Jisoo olhou para trás, para onde Lisa estava, e concordou com uma criança. "Sim, ela é"

…

Era bom ser criança, mas era horrível ir para a missa e ouvir aquele homem de vestido falar coisas que crianças não entendem. 

Sarang cutucou a bochecha de Yuki mais uma vez, mas não houve nenhuma relação da parte da criança japonesa. Yuki parecia cada vez mais interessada no celular de sua mãe. 

A garota então olhou para sua mãe coreana, que estava tentando prestar atenção no que o padre dizia. Sua mãe Australiana estava prestando bastante atenção, assim como sua tia Jisoo. 

Tirando na sorte, Sarang caminhou para sua mãe loira e a olhou com gentileza e implorando silenciosamente que ela a pegasse no colo. E Chaeyoung fez o que foi pedido. A menina se acomodou no colo da mãe. "Mamãe, posso brincar com seu celular?" 

Sem desviar os olhos do padre, Chaeyoung tirou o celular do bolso e o entregou para sua filha; mas antes que Sarang pudesse desfrutar da tecnologia, sua outra mãe tirou o celular de sua mão e sussurrou para a esposa: "o que você acha que está fazendo? Você sabe como ela é quando está com o celular" 

Um beicinho se instalou no rosto da menina, ela olhou para Chaeyoung pedindo socorro; mas ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser recolher o celular. Jennie tinha razão, Sarang sempre fazia muito barulho quando assistia desenho no celular da mãe. 

Ainda entediada, Sarang se mudou para o colo da sua outra mãe. Ela então sentou de frente para Jennie, as duas mãozinhas foram parar nas bochechas rechonchudas da modelo.

"Mandu… Mandu…. Omma tem bochechas de Mandu, a menina começou a cantarolar baixo, enquanto apertava as bochechas da mãe." Mandu fofinho " 

Jennie sorriu, mas tirou as mãos da menina de suas bochechas, "Com quem você aprendeu isso?" 

A menina sorriu e apontou para sua mãe australiana, que ainda estava focada nas falas do homem.

Então ela estava entediada, novamente. Sarang deitou a cabeça no colo de Chaeyoung e esticou as pernas nas coxas de Jennie, ela estava totalmente à vontade. "Mamãe, há um bebê aqui dentro?" Ela perguntou cutucando o estômago de Chaeyoung.

Os olhos da musicista se arregalaram com a pergunta repentina. "Não Aang, não há nenhum bebê aí. Sente-se direito" 

Sarang mostrou a língua, mas voltou ao colo de Jennie. 

"Omma, porque o padre usa vestido?" 

"Omma, eu posso ser um padre?" 

"Omma, Yuki e eu somos primos por termos o mesmo sobrenome? Espero que não." … "Mamãe disse que não, então está tudo bem"

A mulher coreana já estava ficando impaciente com o questionamento, Chaeyoung era sempre a que lidava com as perguntas da filha. Jennie colocou a menina ao seu lado novamente, e entregou a ela um dos panfletos que entrou quando entrou. 

O que Sarang poderia fazer com aquilo? Ela nem sabe ler.

A criança viu que não poderia mais incomodar nenhum dos adultos, então voltou novamente sua atenção para a criança ao seu lado, ela a cutucou de novo. 

"Sarang-Tan, pare com isso!" Yuki disse sem desviar os olhos do celular. 

"Mas eu estou entediada, vamos brincar!" Sarang cutucou mais uma vez a bochecha da garota. "Yuki-ya vamos brincar com a tia Lisa!" A garota falou um pouco alto demais, o que atraiu a atenção de sua mãe. 

Jennie a olhou, e Sarang se encolheu na cadeira. "Sarang, fale mais baixo por favor" a coreana a repreendeu. 

A garota prometeu que iria fazer silêncio, então se deixou escorregar para fora do banco. "Omma, vou ver a tia Lisa nas escadas, tudo bem?" Sarang disse com o queixo apoiado na coxa da mãe. 

"Sim, tome cuidado." Jennie disse enquanto ajeitava a franja da menina. 

Sarang passou por Yuki e lhe deu uma última olhada, depois passou por Dahyun e Sana com um sorriso grande. Os olhos de Jennie não desgrudaram da filha. 

Conhecida por sua educação e bom comportamento, Park Sarang caminhou até a porta da igreja; andando propositalmente devagar. Ela sorriu quando escutou a voz familiar de sua amiga. 

"Espere por mim Sarang-Tan!" 

As meninas correram até a mulher sentada nos degraus, que parecia muito interessada enquanto falava ao telefone. Sarang olhou com curiosidade para Lisa, e depois para Yuki. "Por que eu não entendo nada do que ela fala?" 

Yuki deu de ombros, "Talvez ela esteja falando em outro idioma? Eomma e Okasan falam em japonês sempre que querem falar algo que eu não possa escutar." 

Sarang assentiu com a cabeça. "Mamãe e Eomma falam em inglês quando estão discutindo ou conversando em particular" ela puxou Yuki para que se sentassem ao lado de Lisa, que ainda falava ao telefone (ciente de que as crianças estavam ao seu lado.) "Mamãe Chaeng me disse que quando duas pessoas se amam muito, elas acabam falando o mesmo idioma " 

A mamãe Chaeng pode ter distorcido algumas coisas, mas Sarang realmente gostava dessa explicação. 

"Isso faz sentido, Sarang" Yuki sorriu e Sarang se sentiu tímida de repente. 

Elas finalmente ouviram a voz de Lisa.

"Vocês demoraram mais para sair desta vez" Lisa disse e olhou em seu relógio. "Vinte minutos? Oh, isso é um tempo recorde" 

Como duas meninas sorriram orgulhosas, "Sim tia Lisa, qual é o nosso prêmio?" Sarang ergueu as sobrancelhas, muito semelhante a quando Chaeyoung quer comida. 

"Do que você está falando? Para um prêmio, você terá que ficar mais de vinte minutos lá dentro!" Lisa sorriu ao ver uma decepção no rosto das garotas. 

As três garotas brincam de qualquer coisa que vier à cabeça, até que o Sino finalmente toque novamente; finalizando o final da missa. 

…

Para a infelicidade de Lisa, Dahyun e Chaeyoung achavam que seria uma ótima ideia se todas elas foram almoçar juntas em um restaurante no centro da cidade. Ela realmente poderia rejeitar uma oferta e ir organizar seu apartamento, mas ela não podia agir contra os olhos de cachorrinho da pequena Sarang. 

Então ela se viu sentada entre duas crianças de quatro anos, comendo batata frita e bebendo suco de maçã / manga. Mas não era tão ruim, não até Jisoo se sentar em frente a ela do outro lado da mesa.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Lisa olhou nos olhos da mulher. 

Jisoo não havia mudado muito, ela ainda tinha o cabelo preto e hidratado; olhos gentis e amorosos; e lábios em forma de coração. Lisa amava aqueles lábios. 

Uma atmosfera agradável estava entre elas, está tudo muito bom. 

Elas comeram e conversaram, Lisa não falava muito, apenas respondia se seu nome fosse bom. Sana, Jennie e Jisoo conversavam sobre as crianças que ainda comiam as batatas fritas que Lisa deixou em seu prato, Chaeyoung e Dahyun tentavam introduzir Lisa numa conversa sobre um novo projeto de música que ambas estavam trabalhando. 

"Tia Lisa, podemos brincar com o seu celular?" Yuki perguntou, neste momento, Lisa não estava mais entre as crianças (Sarang pediu para que elas trocassem de lugar). Lisa sorriu e entregou o celular para uma criança japonesa, que agradeceu e passou o aparelho para Sarang. 

Sarang, uma mente criminosa. 

"Lisa, você precisa de ajuda para a mudança?" Sana então perguntou, e Lisa sorriu. "Não Satang, uma amiga irá me ajudar a carregar algumas coisas." 

Sana assentiu. "Estaremos aqui, caso você queria de ajuda" 

Lisa estava pronta para responder, mas foi interrompida por uma Sarang muito animada. "TIA LISA SUA NAMORADA ESTÁ LIGANDO!" 

Todos na mesa, inclusive Jisoo, olharam para Sarang e o telefone de Lisa. Ela jurava que tinha visto Jisoo engasgar.

O rosto da tailandesa enrubesceu e ela arrancou o celular da mão da menina. 

Era Sorn quem estava ligando. Ela desligou, e adicionou uma mensagem. 

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma namorada Lisa" Jennie disse, um pouco confusa. 

Lisa bufou e guardou o celular no bolso. "É porque eu não tenho, essa ligação era de Sorn; ela estava dizendo que está pronta para ajudar na mudança" 

Chaeyoung olhou para sua filha, e com voz de mãe falou: "Park Sarang, peça desculpas para sua tia" 

Sarang fez cara de choro e pediu um abraço a Lisa. "Desculpe, tia Lisa, eu imagino que ela fosse sua namorada."

Um suspiro, "tudo bem Sarang, erros acontecem." 

"É por isso que eu disse para não deixar Sarang com celular" Jennie resmungou. 

Sorn criado uma mensagem, dizendo para elas se encontrarem naquele momento. Lisa pediu licença e se despediu de todos, bem, quase todos. 

Ela não perdeu o semblante abatido no rosto da ex-namorada. 

Lisa não se sentiu culpada por isso


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você for ler isso em outro idioma, possivelmente terá MUITOS erros de tradução, então peço desculpas desde já.

Movimentos impulsivos

Kim Jisoo, a atriz coreana que partiu o coração de sua ex-namorada para iniciar uma carreira em Londres. 

A mesma Kim Jisoo que está sentada olhando sua ex-namorada sair do restaurante. 

A mesma Kim Jisoo que sem pensar, seguiu a ex pela saída. 

"Lisa! Lalisa!" Ela gritou, quando já estavam do lado de fora. Ela não sabe o porquê de fazer isso, mas ela fez. "Lisa, por favor" 

A garota tailandesa olhou para trás com raiva. 

Jisoo pensou que ela ainda continuava incrivelmente linda, mesmo com raiva. 

Antes que ela pudesse falar, Lisa começou a correr em direção ao estacionamento; Jisoo não teve outra escolha a não ser correr atrás da garota. 

"Lisa! Lisa! Por favor!" Jisoo não estava em forma, então a mulher já estava ofegante e cansada. Alguém está arrependido de usar saltos agulha para ir à missa hoje. 

Lisa chegou ao carro, e Jisoo estava logo atrás. 

Parece que Lisa estava tendo dificuldade com as chaves. Mãos hábeis, mas não para chaves.

Sem pensar, assim que Jisoo chegou ao carro, arrancou as chaves das mãos da mais alta. 

"Me devolva!" Lisa gritou, mas Jisoo escondeu as chaves atrás das costas. 

Elas brigaram um pouco, como nos desenhos animados que Sarang assiste na televisão. 

Jisoo tinha um sorriso no rosto, ela estava gostando da dinâmica. Por um momento, parecia que as coisas não haviam mudado. 

"Ugh! Você é tão irritante! Apenas me dê a porra dessas chaves e vá embora como você fez da última vez!" Lisa gritou, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto já vermelho. 

Jisoo se sentiu culpada, seu coração caiu quando ela tentou enxugar a lágrima no rosto da mais alta, mas Lisa pegou seu pulso antes que ela pudesse tocar seu rosto. Jisoo teve um vislumbre do pulso exposto por Lisa. 

"V-Você ainda tem tatuagem!" Ela gaguejou apontando para o pulso da mulher. 

Lisa arrancou as chaves da mão da mulher mais velha. "Sim, agora vá embora!" 

Nenhuma das duas moveu um músculo. 

"Sim Kim Jisoo, o que você quer de mim? Você quer me ver chorar mais do que eu já chorei por você?" Ela cuspiu. "Volte para sua vida em Londres!"

O silêncio foi a resposta que Lisa esperava. 

Uma risada sarcástica saiu de Lisa antes que ela entrasse no carro e fosse embora. 

A atriz voltou para o restaurante com marcas de lágrimas no rosto, mas por sorte, nenhuma delas notou o que havia acontecido. 

Foi o que Jisoo pensou. 

… 

Se um dia alguém perguntasse a você sobre o seu maior sonho, o que você diria?

"Formar uma família com a mulher que eu amo" é o que Jisoo de quatro anos atrás diria. 

É o que Jisoo de agora se arrepende de não ter escolhido. 

Ver a família de Jennie a deixava muito feliz, sua irmã merecia a filha e a esposa que tem. Afinal, ela lutou muito para ter isso. 

Ao contrário de Jisoo, Jennie escolheu sua esposa ao invés de sua carreira de modelo; e Chaeyoung escolheu sua esposa ao invés de sua carreira de cantora. 

E veja, ambas estavam felizes hoje em dia. 

Seria esse o maior erro de Kim Jisoo? Com toda a certeza. 

"Jisoo unnie, você está se distraindo novamente!" Sarang choramingou enquanto cutucava a bochecha da mulher. "No que sua mente está pensando?"

"Desculpe Sarang, apenas me distrai com uma lembrança boba, vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo" 

Depois do almoço, as famílias se separaram e foram para suas respectivas casas. Chaeyoung e Jennie foram imediatamente cuidar de sua filha, que estava uma bagunça por ter derramado ketchup em si mesma e Jisoo foi para o quarto de hóspedes. Lisa? Ah, nós não sabemos. 

Depois de alguns bons minutos e de um banho, Sarang apareceu no quarto segurando dois grandes álbuns de fotos. Um deles consistiam nas fotos de gravidez de Jennie; fotos do batizado da menina (Lisa foi uma das madrinhas, Dahyun acabou sendo a outra; pois Jisoo não pôde comparecer); algumas fotos do parto e por algum motivo; uma foto da bebê Sarang sendo batizada novamente por uma Drag Queen. O outro álbum consistia em fotos de aniversários; ceias de natal, ações de graças, ano novo e todos os tipos de feriado. Todos os feriados que Jisoo perdeu. 

Sarang estava determinada a contar a história de cada foto daquele álbum, e ela parecia mais ainda determinada para contar as histórias de quando sua mãe australiana a levou para conhecer k-idols famosos com quem ela trabalhou; Idols como Lee Sunmi e Kim Chungha. Jisoo contou a Sarang que Sunmi e Chungha tinham um relacionamento, e que hoje em dia elas eram felizes porque tinham um bebê da idade dela. Sarang mal podia esperar para ser amiga da criança Lee/Kim.

Elas continuaram.

"Então, essa sou eu no meu aniversário e no aniversário da mamãe Chaeng," ela apontou para si mesma na foto. Sarang não parecia incomodada por ter que dividir o dia de seu aniversário com sua mãe. "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, mas a mamãe disse que você estava muito ocupada" 

O coração de Jisoo apertou, ela se arrepende disso. 

"Eu sinto muito, fofa" Jisoo beijou a cabeça da menina. "Mas você gostou do presente que enviei para você?" 

O rosto de Sarang se iluminou com a menção do presente. "Você está falando das botas daquela marca famosa que mamãe me fez usar assim que recebemos o pacote? Ah! Eu amei!" 

A atriz queria corrigir a criança e dizer que não eram simples botas, e sim parte da nova coleção infantil da Dior. 

"Mas elas já estão muito pequenas, e eu não posso mais usá-las" Sarang se aconchegou no colo da tia. "Você terá que me dá botas novas" 

Jisoo franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas isso não é possível, eu enviei as botas em fevereiro, se passaram só alguns meses!" Sarang riu em seu colo. "Você está me enganando, seus pezinhos não cresceram tanto em apenas seis meses!" 

"Eu sou filha do pé grande!" Sarang levantou e começou a pular na cama. 

"Sim! Você é filha do pé grande!" Jisoo comemorou junto. 

Depois dos risos, Sarang se sentou novamente entre as pernas da tia e puxou o álbum para perto. "Prometa que você estará aqui quando eu fizer cinco anos." 

Jisoo não lidava bem com promessas. 

"Eu prometo" 

Uma voz melodiosa interrompeu o momento. "Você não pode prometer coisas que sabe que não vai cumprir, Jisoo" 

Olhos furiosos encontraram os olhos de falsa gentileza de Chaeyoung. Ela estava a confrontando, de novo. 

Jisoo apenas ignorou, e continuou a folhear o álbum com Sarang. 

"Aang, que tal você descer e ajudar a eomma a fazer os lanches? Yuki chegará em algumas horas" Chaeyoung disse com voz doce, e Sarang obedeceu animada com a ideia de sua melhor amiga vindo para dormir. 

Antes que Jisoo pudesse abrir a boca, Chaeyoung se aproximou com os braços cruzados e semblante imbatível. 

"Por que você seguiu Lisa para fora do restaurante?" Ela perguntou, obviamente a mulher já estava irritada. "O que você estava planejando com isso? Fazê-la chorar mais do que chorou por todos esses anos?" 

"Eu estava tentando consertar as coisas!" 

Chaeyoung riu com escárnio. "Eu não posso acreditar, você quer consertar as coisas?" Ela bufou. "Então deixa eu ver ser seu eu entendi, você foi embora e largou Lisa; construiu uma carreira em Londres e agora que sua vida está boa, veio pegar o que abandonou em primeiro lugar?" 

"Não é isso--" 

"Então o que é?!!" Chaeyoung gritou. Todos estamos gratos por Sarang ter fechado a porta depois de sair. "Você destruiu o coração de Lisa ao ir embora por causa da sua maldita carreira, e agora resolveu voltar quando tudo estava bem?" 

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios de coração. "Você não entende Chaeyoung." 

Chaeyoung riu. "Então me explique porra! Me explique o porquê de você ter feito isso com a minha irmã!" 

Silêncio. 

"Nós estávamos bem, Jennie tinha acabado de engravidar; Lisa havia desistido de uma grande oportunidade de emprego em Los Angeles porque vocês iam finalmente ficar noivas e você resolveu largar tudo por causa de uma promessa de carreira!" A voz de Rosé quebrou, "Você sabe o que aconteceu depois de você partir? Você sabe quantas vezes eu tive que buscar Lisa na sarjeta do bar porque ela estava entendo esquecer você?" 

Mais silêncio. 

"Você sabe o quanto foi difícil fazer Lisa voltar a trabalhar e cuidar de um bebê ao mesmo tempo?" 

Jisoo ia falar.

"E não venha me falar que eu não entendo! Eu entendo você Jisoo! Eu juro que sim." Lágrimas no rosto bonito da atriz. "Você sabe que eu entendo você… Mas o que você fez foi um erro irreparável--" 

"Já chega" 

Uma risada. "Já chega? Você só pode estar brincando" Rosé bufou, "Você sabe que merece escutar isso!"

"Cale a porra da boca!" Jisoo gritou. "Você não tem o direito de dizer essas coisas para mim! Nada disso foi com você!" 

"Não foi comigo?" Chaeyoung começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. "Então quem estava lá quando Lisa voltou do aeroporto arrasada porque não conseguiu se despedir de você? Então quem estava lá quando Jennie chorava por não ter a irmã ao lado no momento mais importante? Então pra quem foi que Sarang perguntou quem era a porra da mulher que estava nas fotos do quarto de sua tia Lisa?!" 

Um soluço rasgou a garganta de Jisoo. 

"Não venha me dizer que não diz respeito a mim" Chaeyoung enxugou as lágrimas. "A sua partida não afetou só a Lisa e a Jennie, também afetou a mim; porque eu também senti sua falta, Unnie" …. "Eu senti falta de você, nós sentimos sua falta" Chaeyoung sorriu. "Sarang sentiu sua falta mesmo não conhecendo você" 

"P-pare" Jisoo soluçou. "Você não sabe o que eu passei! Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de tudo! Porra! Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri! Eu perdi o amor da minha vida por causa de uma decisão ruim" 

"Isso dói, não é?" Rosé perguntou. "Agora você sabe o quanto deve doer para Lisa… Então, não chegue perto dela!" 

"Você não vai me dizer o que fazer Park Chaeyoung!" Jisoo gritou. "Você não vai me impedir de tentar consertar minhas merdas!" 

"Por que você quer fazer isso?! Você já estragou tudo!"

"Por que eu a amo e me arrependo de partir!" Jisoo gritou, e Chaeyoung se encolheu. "Eu me arrependo todos os dias por ter a deixado! Eu gastaria a porra da minha fortuna para inventar uma máquina do tempo para me impedir de fazer a pior besteira da minha vida!"

Jisoo respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Chaeyoung. "Eu vim aqui para tentar consertar isso, e se você tentar me impedir de consertar isso, eu vou passar por cima de você!"

Chaeyoung derramou algumas lágrimas, Jisoo continuou a falar.

"Eu sei que você só quer o melhor para ela, e eu entendo o seu instinto de proteção… Mas me deixa consertar isso, deixe que eu cuide disso!" …. "E se Lisa não quiser me dar uma outra chance, eu vou embora." 

A porta se abriu de repente e antes que as duas pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Jennie entrou furiosa no quarto. "Que merda vocês acham que estão fazendo? Vocês estão brigando tão alto que tive que fazer Sarang usar fone de ouvido para assistir desenho" a mulher olhou para Chaeng, "Você Park Chaeyoung, você acha bonito que sua filha tenha que usar fones de ouvido porque a mãe é uma idiota? E ainda por cima, gritar por algo que nem diz respeito a você?" Ela apontou para Jisoo, "E você Kim Jisoo? Acha legal gritar com a pessoa que cuidou de tudo quando você fugiu?" 

Chaeyoung e Jisoo se entreolharam e abaixaram a cabeça, ambas muito envergonhadas pela discussão. 

"Vocês duas estão de castigo!" Jennie gritou com a voz materna. 

"O quee--" 

"As duas, levantem os braços acima da cabeça e fiquem de frente para a parede, não vão sair daqui até que tudo esteja resolvido!" 

E foi assim que uma briga de quatro anos terminou, com um castigo infantil. 

(Chaeyoung tentou fugir, por isso ficou cinco minutos a mais do que Jisoo.) 

…

Yuki pulou animadamente nos braços da menina que era três centímetros mais alta do que ela. 

Junto com uma lição sobre bom comportamento, Dahyun também deixou uma mochila com as coisas básicas da menina; como roupas, produtos de higiene e as coisas que Sana arrumou para ela. 

Sana e Dahyun agradeceram a Jennie por cuidar de Yuki durante a noite, pois fazia algum tempo que elas não tinham um momento apenas para elas. Não era a primeira vez que Jennie estava grata por Lisa cuidar de Sarang quando ela e Chaeyoung precisavam sair. 

Quando Jennie chegou na cozinha com as malas de Yuki, ela olhou para as duas outras mulheres emburradas sentadas em lados opostos na grande ilha. 

"Omma, omma!" Sarang chamou, Jennie olhou para a criança que sorria. "Pode deixar que eu levo as coisas de Yuki lá para o meu quarto!" 

Jennie sorriu, "isso é muito gentil da sua parte Sarang, obrigada por ajudar a eomma." 

Com a mochila nas costas e de mãos dadas com a melhor amiga, Sarang subiu as escadas lentamente. Jennie nem precisou chamar Chaeyoung para acompanhar as crianças no andar de cima, a esposa já estava em pé desde que a criança pegou a mochila. 

Quando as crianças sumiram de vista, Jennie se aproximou de Jisoo e a abraçou. "Ela foi muito dura com você, mas ela também disse a verdade…. Então me desculpe por isso, Chaeyoung tem um instinto protetor muito forte"

Jisoo retribui o abraço, "Eu entendo, mas eu estava falando sério quando disse que iria passar por cima dela se fosse necessário." Um sorriso. "Eu realmente faria de tudo para consertar isso" 

"Sinto muito que você não possa inventar uma máquina do tempo" Jennie brincou, e Jisoo sorriu tristemente. 

Depois de alguns segundos, Jennie sentiu uma mãozinha puxando a barra de sua calça. Ela nem notou as crianças descendo com Chaeyoung. "Omma, nós vamos esperar a tia Lisa chegar ou nós podemos jantar agora?" 

"Do que você está falando Sarang? Ainda não está na hora do jantar" Jennie disse, e Sarang fez beicinho. "Peça para sua mamãe Chaeng pegar alguns lanches para vocês, então vá para a brinquedoteca e não atrapalhe sua Eomma enquanto ela conversa com sua tia Jisoo" 

Sarang bateu continência e saiu correndo para sala, onde sua mãe estava. 

…

Jennie e Jisoo preparavam o jantar, música alta e muitas risadas. Uma nostalgia familiar encheu o local e todos pareciam felizes. 

Sarang, Yuki e Chaeyoung brincavam na sala de brinquedos, Jennie ficou feliz por elas não atrapalharem tanto como da última vez. 

Tudo parecia certo, mas as aparências enganam. 

… 

Lisa respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de girar a maçaneta. 

Ela se sentia mal por não ter voltado mais cedo para recolher suas coisas e levá-las para o seu apartamento, mas ela não havia superado o que tinha ocorrido naquele estacionamento. Ver Jisoo correndo atrás dela foi algo diferente, mas não foi algo agradável. 

Ela ainda estava com raiva. 

Gritos de felicidade e música alta foi a primeira coisa que ela escutou quando entrou, então o aperto de uma mão quente em seu pulso a lembrou de que ela não estava sozinha. 

Ela olhou para trás rapidamente, olhares e sorrisos foram trocados. 

Logo duas crianças puderam ser vistas correndo em sua direção. 

"Tia Lisa!" Yuki e Sarang gritaram felizes. O aperto em seu pulso foi solto e Lisa pôde abraçar as duas crianças ao mesmo tempo. 

"Olá garotas, é bom ver vocês" Lisa disse como se não as visse a muito tempo. "Tenho duas coisas importantes para comunicar" 

As duas olharam determinadas, Lisa continuou. "Primeiro, quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês." 

Lisa olhou para trás e pediu que a pessoa ficasse ao seu lado, os olhos de Sarang brilharam com a visão da mulher bonita, Yuki parecia mais interessada na segunda 'coisa'. "Essa é Chonnasorn Sajakul ou Sorn, ela é uma amiga e vai me ajudar com a mudança" 

Sarang e Yuki se curvaram e cumprimentaram a mulher, que parecia feliz e animada. "hwangyong-hamnida" 

"É um prazer conhecer vocês duas, podem me chamar de Unnie" Sorn sorriu, Sarang sorriu de volta. Yuki não queria saber. 

Lisa então sorriu, "A segunda coisa importante é…. Eu trouxe sorvete de leite e sorvete de chocolate!" 

Isso foi uma explosão de felicidade, esses eram os sabores favoritos das duas garotas. 

"Por que há duas crianças gritando no meu corredor?" Jennie disse saindo da cozinha. "Oh, Lisa. Você chegou!" 

"Essa é a Sorn?" Chaeyoung apareceu ao lado da esposa. 

Lisa agarrou a mão da outra garota, "Jennie, Chaeng, essa é Sorn; ela veio me ajudar com a mudança" 

"Seja bem vinda!" O casal disse em uníssono. 

"É um prazer conhecer vocês, Chaeyoung Sunbaenim suas músicas são ótimas!" Sorn sorriu. 

Chaeyoung sorriu. "Obrigada Sorn, mas pode me chamar de Chaeyoung ou Rosé; nós não usamos honoríficos aqui" 

"Obrigada, Chaeyoung." 

Sarang que parecia entediada com toda a interação dos adultos, correu para cozinha para contar a novidade a sua tia que estava cozinhando o arroz. 

"Tia Lisa trouxe a namorada para jantar!" 

Jisoo engasgou, "C-como você sabe que é namorada dela?" 

"Elas falam o mesmo idioma!" 

…

O clima na casa fica estranho depois da chegada de Lisa, quer dizer, mais estranho do que já estava. 

As Kim estavam encarregadas de terminar de fazer o jantar enquanto Chaeyoung olhava as crianças, o que no caso era uma desculpa para não tê-la atrapalhando na cozinha. Lalisa? Manoban. 

Jennie cutucou a cintura de Jisoo com o cotovelo, olhos gentis e preocupados a olharam. "Você está bem?" 

Jisoo continuou a pôr a mesa, "Não é todo dia que você janta com a atual namorada da sua ex que foi abandonada. Tirando isso, e como você está?" Ela sorriu ironicamente. 

"Nada bem, Sarang e Yuki estavam brincando de Batman e Robin e quando eu disse que seria o coringa Sarang chutou minha canela e saiu correndo!" Chaeyoung apareceu na cozinha de repente. "Agora ela está no banheiro" 

"Eu não perguntei a você" Jisoo riu e Chaeyoung semicerrou os olhos. 

"E porque você não a repreendeu?" Jennie perguntou, colocando as panelas na mesa grande. 

"Ah, eu repreendi e a deixei de castigo" Chaeyoung disse, olhando para as unhas. 

A Kim mais nova revirou os olhos, os castigos que Chaeng aplica são sempre os mais idiotas. "Qual foi o castigo desta vez?" 

"Agora Sarang está encarregada de lavar meus pincéis por uma semana" Chaeyoung disse com orgulho. "Ouch!" Chaeyoung uivou quando Jennie lhe deu um tapa. "O que?"

"Você se esqueceu da última vez que Sarang lavou seus pincéis?" A mulher loira parecia não se recordar, "ugh! Ela pegou os meus pincéis de maquiagem ao invés dos seus e os estragou completamente!" 

"Ups!" 

Jennie saiu rapidamente na direção do quintal, temendo que Sarang já estivesse com os pincéis preciosos. 

Chaeyoung e Jisoo compartilharam uma risada, ambas achavam que Jennie era muito fofa quando estava com raiva. 

"Unnie, estamos bem mesmo?" Chaeyoung quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado. "Eu realmente sinto muito por ter gritado com você"

Jisoo sorriu e caminhou para abraçar sua cunhada. "Não se preocupe esquilo, tudo está bem entre nós. E eu também sinto muito por ter agido daquela forma."

"Não se preocupe Unnie, estamos bem" 

…

"Sarang-ya não brinque com isso!" Lisa repreendeu a sobrinha, que brincava com um dos globos de neve de sua coleção. "Vá ajudar Yuki a guardar os Legos" 

Lisa tinha uma coleção de lego, uma preciosa coleção que havia ganhado de seus pais e amigos em seu último aniversário. 

Enquanto Lisa empacotava as poucas roupas e acessórios, Sorn guardava os globos de neve e as lentes das diversas câmeras da fotógrafa. Yuki estava guardando (brincando) os Legos e brinquedos que Lisa sempre mantinha por perto. 

Sarang deixou os globos de neve de lado e caminhou para as fotos instantâneas espalhadas pela cama. Ela olhou e juntou todas em um pequeno monte, mas a foto no topo chamou sua atenção. Era uma foto de Lisa no ensino médio, a fotógrafa estava escorada no seu Mustang. Havia uma mulher ao seu lado, e Sarang conhecia ela; era sua tia Jisoo. 

"Tia Lisa, posso ficar com essa foto?" Sarang perguntou em voz alta, Lisa apenas acenou com a cabeça sem se importar em verificar a foto. Sarang embolsou a foto e continuou a olhar as outras coisas de Lisa. Havia muitas fotos de Lisa e sua mãe Chaeng, algumas com Jennie, outras com Sana, Dahyun e os amigos de sua mãe. 

A garotinha guardou as fotos em uma caixa que continha várias outras fotos. E havia muitas, muitas, muitas fotos de Jisoo. A curiosidade da menina era gigante, então ela resolveu tirar sua dúvida. "Tia Lisa, você e Jisoo unnie eram amigas na escola?" 

Lisa engasgou e congelou no lugar, logo todos na sala olharam para ela. "S-sim Sarang, mas agora nós não somos tão próximas" 

"Porque? Vocês brigaram?" Yuki perguntou, agora segurando a caixa de Legos fechada. 

A fotógrafa suspirou e sorriu para as crianças. "Nós seguimos caminhos diferentes, então nos distanciamos" 

"Você sentia falta dela, antes dela voltar?" Yuki perguntou. 

A pequena Park interrompeu Lisa antes mesmo que ela começasse a falar. "Ela é a mulher do vídeo?" 

Sorn olhou para Lisa, tentando decifrá-la, ela só enxergou tristeza. 

"Que vídeo?" Yuki olhou para sua melhor amiga com curiosidade. 

"Todas as noites quando eu venho brincar com a tia Lisa no quarto, ela sempre está assistindo o mesmo vídeo" Sarang responde sem mais e nem menos. 

Lisa foi exposta por uma criança de quatro anos que não sabe nem ir ao banheiro sozinha, que humilhação. 

Percebendo o desconforto da amiga tailandesa, Sorn resolveu intervir. "Ok, ok, vamos terminar de empacotar as coisas" 

Depois de alguns minutos, Chaeyoung apareceu com um sorriso no rosto. "O jantar está pronto" 

Sarang correu para a mãe e tirou a foto do bolso. "Mamãe! Mamãe! Olhe o que tia Lisa me deu, é uma foto antiga" 

Chaeyoung pegou a foto da mão da criança e analisou. A australiana lembra muito bem desse dia, afinal, foi ela quem tirou a foto. "Que foto bonita, guarde e mostre para omma mais tarde, ok?" 

Yuki e Sarang desceram as escadas com a supervisão de Sorn, que desceu com elas. 

"Porque você deu aquela foto à Sarang?" Chaeyoung perguntou, olhando em volta do quarto agora sem vida. 

A fotógrafa continuou a empacotar suas roupas. "O que você está falando? É apenas uma foto do meu carro, não há nada demais." 

Uma risada veio da musicista. "Na verdade, era uma foto sua e de Jisoo" 

"O que?!"

…

Jisoo já estava sentada na mesa quando Sorn desceu as escadas com as crianças. Elas trocaram um olhar estranho. Parecia que Sorn queria que a cabeça de Jisoo derretesse ou algo assim.

A distração veio de Sarang, que tentava subir na cadeira para alcançar a mesa; Jennie estava ao seu lado de braços cruzando apenas observando, Yuki já estava sentada na outra cadeira. Era divertido ver Sarang sendo teimosa e querendo se exibir para Yuki, ou para Sorn, nem eu sei.

"Sarang, vamos lá. Sua mãe já está descendo, pare de tentar se exibir e me deixe te ajudar a subir." Jennie disse, ela parecia estar se divertindo também. 

Sarang franziu a testa e negou com a cabeça. "No no, eu vou subir sozinha! Já tenho idade suficiente para isso" Ela tentou escalar mais uma vez, mas ela não era alta o suficiente para isso. 

"O que estamos fazendo?" Lisa entrou na cozinha junto a Chaeyoung, o coração de Jisoo deu um salto ao escutar a voz de sua ex-namorada. 

Jisoo inclinou a cabeça na palma da mão. "Estamos assistindo Sarang tentar se exibir para Sorn" 

"Eu não estou me exibindo para Sorn unnie!" Sarang reclamou. 

"Sim, e aquela performance de Diamonds da Rihanna que você fez lá em cima foi pra mim?" Lisa perguntou com sarcasmo. A tailandesa gostava de dizer que Sarang era um prodígio da dança, mesmo que Sarang não gostasse nem um pouco de movimento. 

Com as bochechas vermelhas, Sarang finalmente se rendeu. "Omma, você pode me ajudar? Por favor?" 

Jennie ajudou a menina. 

…

Elas jantaram em silêncio, Jisoo achou estranho que nenhuma das meninas estivesse incomodada com Sorn lá, então ela imaginou que Sorn já fosse uma pessoa que Lisa levava com frequência para casa. 

Elas seriam namoradas mesmo? Ou Sorn estava apenas ajudando Lisa na mudança? 

Mudanças. 

Jisoo estava aparentemente bem com a mudança de Lisa por sua causa, mas por dentro ela estava devastada por isso ser mais um motivo ruim para Lisa odiá-la. 

Ela remexeu o macarrão com os palitinhos, não tão interessada na comida. 

"Oh, você é muito engraçada Sorn" ela escutou Lisa isso a irritou, em outra vida ela faria Lisa rir. 

Em outra vida seria tudo diferente. 

"Jisoo!" Jennie a cutucou com o cotovelo e Jisoo se assustou. 

"Hm, desculpe. O que era?" A atriz se concentrou novamente. 

"Sorn estava perguntando sobre a sua estreia." Chaeyoung disse com a boca cheia. 

Jisoo olhou para a outra tailandesa, que tinha um sorriso no rosto. "Poderia repetir a pergunta?" 

"Eu estava perguntando sobre o que te fez voltar para a Coreia, já que você construiu sua carreira em Londres" …. 

"A Dispatch está dizendo que você voltou por causa do seu ex namorado"

Os olhos da atriz se arregalaram e Lisa cuspiu a água que estava bebendo. "Sorn! Pare de ser tão intrometida!" Lisa falou nervosamente. 

A garota percebeu o que fez, e logo seu rosto ficou vermelho. "E-Eu sinto muito Jisoo Sunbaenim! Eu não tenho controle sobre as minhas palavras, e algumas vezes eu acabo--" 

"Tudo bem Sorn, não tem problema" Jisoo sorriu, ainda nervosa. "A verdade é que eu aproveitei a promoção do Drama que estou fazendo, e vim visitar a minha irmã…. Na verdade eu nem tenho tempo para relacionamentos" 

Lisa riu em voz alta, Jisoo tremeu, Sarang arrotou. "É Sorn, Jisoo Unnie não tem tempo para relacionamentos" Lalisa repetiu com diversão e mágoa. 

O sorriso de Lisa parecia ácido, e Jisoo então baixou a cabeça para seu prato. 

Por sorte, Sarang resolveu entreter o público com uma dancinha fofa após comer um pouco de sua comida. 

….

(Possível final)

Lisa desceu as escadas com duas caixas de papelão nos braços. 

Já passavam das onze horas quando Lisa voltou para pegar suas coisas depois de levar Sorn para casa. 

Com as crianças dormindo, Lisa teria que ser muito cuidadosa para não acordar nenhuma delas. Já havia tido muito drama quando ela foi se despedir de uma Sarang chorona. 

Chaeyoung apareceu logo atrás carregando as últimas duas caixas. Ela estava muito triste por deixar sua melhor amiga ir embora. 

As duas melhores amigas se despediram ainda dentro de casa, pois Chaeyoung começou a chorar como sua filha e teve que ser consolada pela própria esposa. 

A fotógrafa se aproximou do carro e viu a silhueta de uma mulher encostada na porta do motorista. Lisa sabia quem era e não estava nada ansiosa para a conversa que elas teriam. 

Ela se aproximou do carro silenciosamente, e acabou assustando Jisoo quando começou a pronunciar as palavras em tailandês (ela sabia que Jennie e Chaeyoung tentariam escutar qualquer coisa que pudessem). "É bastante familiar, sabe. A visão." 

Com a mão no peito, Jisoo deixou Lisa se aproximar. "Eu só queria conversar com você", ela disse também em tailandês. 

Lisa sorriu, mas as lágrimas automaticamente caíram de seus olhos. "E agora parece mais familiar ainda. O que você vai dizer agora? Que temos que terminar porque você conseguiu uma oportunidade valiosa em Londres?" 

Jisoo abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito" 

"Não, não venha com isso novamente" Lisa chorou, a dor em seu peito se tornando insuportável. 

"Lisa por favor, eu preciso que você me escute" Jisoo choramingou. "eu era nova e não sabia o que estava fazendo, e-eu achava que aquilo era o certo--"

Os joelhos de Lisa se dobraram e ela se abaixou, seus próprios braços a envolvendo. "Você foi embora, e nem deixou que eu me despedisse de você." Um soluço. "Eu implorei para ir com você…. Mas você nem se importou comigo" 

Os soluços de Lisa eram como perfurações profundas no coração de Jisoo, ela só queria abraçar Lisa e implorar por perdão. 

"Eu passei todos esses anos tentando esquecer, mas tudo que eu olho e vivencio me lembra você" Lisa continuou. "Depois que você foi embora eu parei de trabalhar, porque tudo lá me lembrava de você…. Todos os dias eu ia na casa de sua mãe tentar saber sobre você, mas ela nunca dizia nada…. Então eu ia ao bar e lembrava de nós, eu lembrava das vezes que roubávamos bebidas do meu pai e íamos beber no telhado…."

Lisa engasgou, mas continuou. "Eu sempre acabava na cama de alguma mulher aleatória ou na calçada da casa da sua mãe…. Sua irmã nem me deixava chegar perto de Sarang porque tinha medo que algo acontecesse com ela!" 

"Me perdoe! Me perdoe por ter feito você sofrer assim" Jisoo chorou, ela queria que Lisa parasse de falar porque aquilo machucava muito. 

A tailandesa ignorou e levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Jisoo, mágoa e tristeza era o que existia. "Eu vi você se tornar famosa, eu escutei suas músicas, comprei suas revistas e assisti aquelas malditas gravações um milhão de vezes…. Porra, Jennie me disse que você removeu sua tatuagem porque não permitiam na empresa em que você trabalha" 

"E-Eu sinto muito Lisa" Jisoo se abaixou no nível de Lisa. "Por favor, me dê uma chance de consertar isso" 

Uma risada rompeu os soluços de Lisa. "Você me deixou para viver o seu sonho, e agora está de volta depois de construir uma ótima vida sem mim?" Lisa se levantou de repente, parecia farta de tudo aquilo. 

Jisoo levantou em seguida, e agarrou o pulso de Lisa. Desta vez a garota não se esquivou, apenas a olhou com tristeza. "Por favor, me dê uma segunda chance." 

Um suspirou pesado. Uma lágrima atrás da outra. Mãos agora quentes. 

"Me dê um motivo para te dar uma segunda chance" 

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar." Jisoo começou. "Todos os dias eu acordava desejando não ter feito aquela estúpida escolha. E eu não sei porque eu não voltei, eu fui tão egoísta." Lisa concordou. "Todos os dias eu desejava a Deus que me deixasse lutar mais um dia para passar naqueles testes estúpidos, mas tudo o que eu queria era você!" 

Lisa não tinha nenhuma expressão. 

"Se você me amasse mesmo, teria me escolhido!" Lisa falou friamente. 

"Eu amo você! Se eu não te amasse, eu não estaria aqui!" Jisoo derramou algumas lágrimas. "Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo--"

"Você não pode" 

"Mas se, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo. Eu escolheria você, eu escolheria amar você, construir uma família com você, ter filhos com você" Jisoo soluçou. "Eu mudaria tudo" 

"É uma pena que você não possa voltar no tempo"

Lisa soltou a mão da mulher, e Jisoo pensou que perderia tudo. 

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso" Lisa murmurou 

Para sua surpresa de Jisoo, Lisa a puxou pela cintura e a abraçou. As mãos de Jisoo subiram e se enroscaram no cabelo da menina mais nova, deus, como ela sentia falta daquilo. 

"Mas para sua sorte, eu posso" 

Um calor familiar subiu para o coração de Lisa, o buraco em seu coração parecia plenamente preenchido. 

Lisa subiu as mãos para que ela pudesse tocar o rosto de sua amada. Ela segurou suas bochechas e enxugou algumas lágrimas esquecidas. "Você ainda continua linda" ela sussurrou. 

A garota coreana não aguentou, seu coração parecia explodir de alegria. "Eu posso beijar você?" 

A garota tailandesa sacudiu a cabeça, e Jisoo não perdeu tempo e pressionou os lábios de coração contra os lábios carnudos de Lisa. Mais lágrimas foram derramadas. 

Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas serviu para marcar um novo início. 

"Na sua música diz: em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota" Lisa sussurrou com a testa contra a de Jisoo. "Então, nós vamos fazer tudo novamente. Para que você seja a minha garota" 

Jisoo sorriu e a beijou novamente. 

… 

Quando Lisa disse que elas estariam começando tudo novamente, ela não imaginou que acabaria no apartamento de Lisa às três horas da manhã apenas com os lençóis cobrindo seu corpo nu. Na verdade, ela não esperava nem que Lisa a perdoasse, então tudo bem. 

"Eu ainda sinto muito pelas coisas que fiz você passar" Jisoo disse, apertando levemente a pele suada de Lisa. "pensando bem, está tudo bem se você ainda quiser voltar atrás na sua escolha" 

Lisa riu. "Eu já perdoei você, então por favor não me faça chutar você daqui por ser chata" 

"É que". Um suspiro pesado. "Você não merece o que eu fiz com você" 

"Jisoo, eu já disse que está tudo bem" Lisa beijou a bochecha da mais velha. "E além disso, eu aprendi muito com esses últimos anos…. Eu realmente me tornei independente" 

Isso era verdade. 

"Eu conheci culturas novas" 

"Ugh, você está falando das mulheres com quem dormiu?" 

"Talvez" 

Jisoo bateu no braço da menina. "Fique longe dessas mulheres!" 

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Lisa beijou os lábios da atriz. "Infelizmente ou felizmente, eu continuo apaixonada por você; então não tenho olhos para outro alguém" 

"E Sorn?" 

"O que que tem ela?" 

"Sarang disse que ela era sua namorada" 

"Você acredita nas coisas que aquela pirralha diz? Ah Jisoo, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso" 

"Ei!"

"Ei"

...

"Eu não sei Lisa, você não acha que a perdoou cedo demais?" Chaeyoung perguntou durante o caminho para o trabalho. 

"Você acha que está pronta para seguir em frente com ela? Tipo, casar e tal?" Jennie perguntou enquanto dava banho em Sarang. 

"Você pode sair daqui? Eu quero privacidade para tomar banho, por favor" Sarang exigiu enquanto tomava banho. 

"Você vai perdoá-la mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez?" Sorn perguntou durante o caminho para o trabalho. 

"Sei que você não pediu minha opinião sobre isso, mas será que não é muito cedo para perdoar?" Dahyun perguntou durante uma visita. 

"Você tem certeza que não quer voltar atrás na sua decisão? Está tudo bem se você quiser voltar a me odiar, eu realmente mereço" Jisoo disse enquanto se despedia de Lisa (ela tinha que voltar para Londres, mas prometeu que voltaria em uma semana)

Lisa não sabe responder nenhuma dessas perguntas. 

O tanto que ela sofreu por causa da perda de seu amor só serviu para mostrar que tudo não faz o mínimo sentido. 

Assim como homens supostamente podem ir para Lua, Lisa pode facilmente perdoar alguém que a machucou muito. 

E no final do dia, a única coisa que vai restar é o amor. 

E o abacate de Sarang na tigela. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinto muitíssimo se o final decepcionou, eu realmente odiei isso. 
> 
> Me desculpem pelos erros mais uma vez.


End file.
